


Unexpected

by Jadzialove



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzialove/pseuds/Jadzialove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns to expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the now-defunct Wave XIII of the From Dusk till Dawn FQF. The challenge — Write a story inspired by your favorite artwork — really was a challenge for me, as I have so many favorites. I love this artist's work and outrageous sense of humor (and honestly, if the picture didn't say it all, I'd've challenged myself to write a fic for the house-elf orgy, just because it cracked me up), but, oddly, the art I chose was not a humorous one. It was, however, one that inspired many lovely Snarry thoughts, the biggest requirement, really. The art is "Bottom!Snape" by Tripperfunster.

**Unexpected**  
  
  
  
It was still new enough, still novel enough to stun Harry in the oddest moments.   
  
He was in a relationship with Severus Snape.   
  
A _sexual_ relationship.  
  
With Severus Snape.  
  
This was one of those moments.   
  
Spoon halfway to his mouth, Harry stood in the doorway and gazed at the man in his bed. Who in their right mind would have expected the body that was hiding underneath those old-fashioned black robes? Even in his wildest hormone-driven fantasies—and boy, had he had them—he'd never assigned such a physique to this man, when he'd dared to think of him at all.  
  
He sighed at the sight, even as his blood began pounding in his veins. Severus shifted a bit, causing the bed sheet to move lower down his long, sinewy back, draping seductively across that impossibly succulent arse. Harry dropped the… whatever it was… he'd had in his hands—which hit the floor with a sloppy 'thunk' that went unnoticed—as an entirely predatory feeling stole over him. _Mine_ , was his only thought as he set about proving it.  
  
Stripping off the old t-shirt and pajama bottoms he'd donned before heading to the kitchen, he stalked his prey lying unaware and at Harry's mercy.  
  
He crept up onto the bed and the movement caused Severus to rise slightly onto one elbow, looking over his shoulder. Leaning in, Harry wrapped an arm around him possessively from behind, running his fingers over the lightly furred chest, and then covered Severus' mouth with his own, stemming the ever-ready flow of words before they could breach the thin lips; words were prickly and too often got them into trouble. Severus seemed to agree, as he relaxed under him somewhat, returning the hunger that Harry had infused into the kiss.  
  
Once the mouth was thoroughly claimed, Harry broke away to claim the rest of him. He pressed the raised shoulder down into the sleep-warmed linens, until Severus lay flat, then straddled the prone man. Severus' shoulders tensed up with the action, but Harry held back from soothing them—this was always more fun if Severus didn't give in straight away.  
  
Harry leant forward, running his hands down Severus' arms and laced their fingers together, the back of Severus' hand nestled in Harry's sure grip, then he moved his legs atop Severus' so that he covered him completely.  
  
Severus tensed and strained against him; Harry knew what the man wanted, what he needed, but this part, this surrendering to Harry was never automatic when Harry was the initiator. "Potter—”  
  
"Shhh," Harry whispered in Severus' ear. He traced the shell of it with his tongue before he assured him in a low voice, "I'm going to fuck you, Severus, but not before I've had my way with you."  
  
Though it wasn't a great effort—he could easily throw Harry off if he so chose—Severus struggled with him, or more precisely, Harry knew, against giving up the ingrained need for _control_ , no matter how much Severus wanted to relinquish it. Shifting, Harry moved so that his knees pressed against the outside of Severus' legs and the tops of his feet pressed against Severus' straining calf-muscles, and gripped their joined hands more firmly.  
  
The tension was rolling off of Severus in waves, his muscles felt as hard as rocks under Harry, so tense that Severus shook from the effort. Harry's rapidly filling cock, which lay nestled between Severus' cheeks, thought it was a fine position to begin with. He canted his hips slightly a few times; the action combined with the heat and the roughness of the sheet, driving up Harry's anticipation.  
  
When they'd very literally bumped into one another four months ago at that Muggle club, Harry, without any thought whatsoever, had immediately dropped the drinks he'd been carrying and launched himself at the man, attaching himself to Snape's mouth as if he'd needed him to breathe. That Snape had responded in kind, wrapping his long arms around Harry, grabbing Harry's arse, grinding their cloth-covered erections together had been unexpected. But not so much as the sight he'd presented to Harry when, after Harry'd maneuvered them to a dark corner and Apparated them directly to his bedroom, Snape had stripped off and presented that unbelievable arse to Harry, just exactly as if it weren't the most outrageously unexpected thing for Severus Snape to do. Harry'd been momentarily gobsmacked, but he'd recovered quite nicely, if he said so himself, and had clearly given Severus what he wanted, as he continued to come back for more—rather frequently.  
  
Beneath him, Severus' resistance was diminishing. Harry pushed Severus' hair out of the way with his nose and clamped his teeth down, lightly but firmly, on the juncture where shoulder met neck, tonguing the skin trapped between, sucking on it gently. And finally, Severus' body won the battle with his brain and he ceased his flagging fight altogether, sighing, all but melting into the mattress.  
  
A well-honed instinct for survival kept the threatening, 'Good boy', behind Harry's teeth, and he released his grip on Severus' hands, running his fingers lightly up Severus' wiry arms.  
  
Sitting up, he straddled Severus once again, letting his fingers sink into the long, black hair draped over Severus' shoulders. He ran them through the thick locks a few times, because it felt nice and because he knew that Severus enjoyed it, even if he'd never said so. The man fairly purred; Harry smiled at the noise and pushed the hair to one side so that he could have full access to Severus' shoulders.  
  
He kissed and licked and bit his way across the broad expanse, creating a trail of bite marks that he knew Severus would leave to heal on their own. He continued the trail down Severus' spine until he encountered the little dimples just above Severus' arse cheeks, and he promptly dipped his tongue in one, then the other because they were, in Harry's opinion, quite adorable and absolutely demanded it.   
  
He'd _never_ tell Severus that, of course.  
  
Moving to one side, he tugged off the sheet covering Severus' legs and tossed it to the end of the bed. Harry moved back in between Severus' legs, caressing the now revealed skin. He grabbed hold of Severus' hips and gently pulled upward, signaling his desire to Severus, who, after briefly meeting Harry's eyes, complied without a word, raising his arse-end up and lowering his head back down onto the pillow.  
  
Severus had been very specific about his desires, this one in particular. "Use the flat of your hand, Potter. Not as hard as you can, but harder than your nobler instincts would otherwise tell you to do."  
  
The first time Severus had suggested it, Harry'd had trepidations, having never desired that sort of treatment for himself. But he found having Severus in that vulnerable position exciting, enough that he'd agreed to let Severus give him a taste of the same.   
  
Now, although it wasn't a part of every encounter, Harry initiated it nearly as often as Severus requested it.  
  
Moving to the side again, Harry brought his arm back and then forward, slapping the flesh of Severus' left cheek and the top of his leg—right where Severus liked it best. He repeated the action several times, then gave the other cheek the same treatment. Never crossing the line into punishment or humiliation, it was done solely for pleasure, and given Severus' grunts and groans, Harry had managed that quite nicely.  
  
Harry took a moment to admire his handiwork, the twin red splotches on Severus' backside screaming their sensitivity, then he leant down and licked along the left one with a flat tongue. He drew back and blew softly on the moistened area, raising goose-flesh, and a moan from Severus.   
  
Severus' scent nearly became his undoing—it was heady, all Severus, but concentrated, right there at its origin—a musky tang with a hint of some exotic spice that was unique to the man. So intoxicating, it inspired Harry with a driving need to do something he'd never done before, something that had only ever been done to him once; he'd found it extremely pleasurable, but very… odd.  
  
Without any warning or preamble, Harry, like a starving man attacking a meal, bent toward the task with a nearly overwhelming, hungry need to taste, and to give Severus pleasure. He parted the cheeks and licked the puckered skin, surprising a, "Gnuh!" from Severus, encouraging Harry to do it again.   
  
When he did, Severus lifted his head off of the pillow, rose up onto his hands and pressed backward. Pleased with himself, Harry licked around the hole with the tip of his tongue, his senses filled with Severus' pleasure, then plunged inside, causing Severus' moans to become a needy cry of, "Harry!"  
  
Harry applied himself with a renewed fervor—Severus was always so very careful to call him 'Potter', that Harry had managed to make Severus forget himself was an unexpected treat, one that had Harry's neglected cock throbbing impatiently. But Harry ignored that need in favor of another, pressing in further, thrusting his tongue in and out of Severus.   
  
Severus pressed back into him, and oh god, that noise he was making went straight to Harry's cock and Harry couldn't breathe, but he didn't care a whit because Severus was panting and needy and pressing into him, all but begging, until the low growl became actual begging with a cry of, "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." And suddenly, Harry couldn't wait another moment.  
  
He pulled away, took a deep breath to refill his empty lungs, and waved a hand over his hard flesh, muttering a quick charm, not daring to touch himself to apply lubrication, then slowly pressed into the thoroughly lavished hole, causing them both to cry out.  
  
Harry waited a beat, then pulled back, leaving just the sensitive glans inside the heated channel. The red splotches had receded somewhat, so Harry reached across himself and slapped the cheek a few times to bring it back to the happy glow, causing Severus to grunt in appreciation.   
  
Satisfied, Harry grabbed hold of Severus' arse cheeks just above the splotches and thrust forward then back again, starting a rhythm that had them both groaning in pleasure.  
  
Still, Harry wasn't close enough—he wanted to crawl under Severus' skin and become a part of the man. He bent down, covering Severus' back and wrapped his arms around him, running his hands up and down Severus' torso, tweaking the small nipples whenever his hands encountered them. He kissed the back of Severus' neck, adding to the marks already there, then pulled Severus upright to his knees, shifting slightly so that his thrusting became an upward motion.  
  
Severus gasped and grabbed the headboard when Harry reached down to take hold of his thick, red cock, and Harry pumped slowly, and then more firmly, moaning aloud, as if he were stroking himself, until Severus stiffened and cried out once again, "Harry!"  
  
Harry cried out along with Severus, wringing the last of the beautiful orgasm from him. Then, as Severus sagged forward, spent, Harry grabbed onto Severus' hips and finally allowed the pleasure to take over, riding the blissful release, crying out in triumph as his senses fled, leaving joyous relief.  
  
He slowly caught his breath, enjoying the languorous tangle they always seemed to fall into during these moments, and turned his head to look at Severus, basking in the glow of satisfaction he felt at being able to bring such a hard man to such a soft state, however fleetingly. The glow intensified, filling Harry with affection, then with … something _more_. Harry swallowed hard… around his heart… because it was suddenly lodged somewhere in his throat and in imminent danger of sliding out onto his sleeve.   
  
Well, that was certainly unexpected.   
  
He'd gone and fallen in love with the ugly bastard.  
  
While Harry tried desperately not to panic, Severus raised his head up, and sniffed the air as if he smelt smoke. "Why does it smell of chocolate in here?"  
  
Chocolate? Oh! Harry giggled. Giggled! God, he was such a girl sometimes. "Er, must be my ice cream. I, er, dropped it."  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"Yes. Chocolate fudge."  
  
"For breakfast." It wasn't a question, but the raised eyebrow made it feel like one.  
Harry smiled. "It's really good ice cream—gelato, actually."  
  
"Your nutritional habits are appalling." Severus laid his head back down on the pillow, seemingly disgusted, and Harry's glowy feeling increased to a dangerous level.   
  
He giggled some more, to bleed it off a bit, before it could burst out of him.  
  
Something in the sound must have pushed an alarm in Severus, though. "Have you lost your mind, Potter?"  
  
Before he could stop himself, Harry sighed, "No… just my heart."  
  
He did not giggle. Harry instead, horrified by his own lack of self-control, held his breath, waiting tensely for the expected laceration from Severus' sharp tongue.  
  
The black eyes narrowed, searching his face as a muscle in his cheek twitched, just once.   
  
And then, most unexpectedly, Harry watched, fascinated to see the process, as Severus reeled the expected quip back from the tip of his tongue; he watched as the stony face softened just the smallest degree; watched as Severus lay back down on the pillow, and the black eyes became hooded. "Then you'll just have to make do with mine."  
  
Stunned, Harry stared at the man. How could he be so calm? He'd just told Harry he loved him, right? He had! Harry was about to devour him for it, when Severus cautioned, "Just know, Potter, when this goes pear-shaped, as I fully expect it shall, I will be forced to kill you." Belying the statement, he pulled Harry to him and tucked him comfortably into his chest.  
  
Harry laughed aloud, then, as the world righted itself. "Don't worry, Severus. I'm beginning to expect the unexpected with you."


End file.
